Juris
Juris Marsden '''is a haragitu (half-elf, half-gith) who was targeted by the Illithid to lead them to populations of Gith on Quelmar. Physical Appearance A middle-aged (or slightly older) human at first glance, Juris stands at about 6 feet tall with a medium build, fair skin, gray hair, and bright eyes. He is, in fact, a Half-Elf, hailing from Faraway Land, an island society with alien customs but similar concepts of economy and utility. His clothes and fighting style, as well as the relative greed that informs Rogues across Quelmar, are not so out-of-place that they attract attention unless examined. Personality Quick to share when asked questions, and quick to ask questions of his own, Juris is curious about the new realm he finds himself in and has an almost troublingly pragmatic view of the places and people around him. He tends toward single-minded devotion to finding the Orb, the object of his desires and the reason he set out with Braeden on a quest across Quelmar in the first place. The only time he can be convinced to distract himself is when he believes that entertaining chaos can be sowed quickly and safely, or when he can rationalize that what he is doing will eventually lead him to the Orb he considers his. History Juris Marsden left '''Faraway Land several years ago, taking what he says is a "Vow of Journeys" to find the object of his dreams: an Orb of great power which spoke to him and commanded him to take up the mantle of its master or protector (Juris is ultimately unsure, in the end, which role he will fulfill). He wandered Quelmar rather briefly until he had a vision of a darkened and dead city - his hometown. When he returned in a panic he found it exactly as he left it. No sooner had he entered the gates of his bright and lively town than he was struck by more visions, as dark lightning that only he could see filled the sky. His town would look normal one moment and shadowy the next, flashing between a sunlit town market and twisted monsters or gray-skinned perversions of the Elves and Humans he knew. When his hallucinations caused an outburst in the town square, he was noticed by the city guard. A Vow of Journeys is absolute, treated almost as a self-imposed exile, and for failing to complete his task he was tortured briefly by the city guard under orders from the government he had once served. It only heightened his resolve, and his one request before being sent back out into Quelmar was that he meet with his teachers. After visiting the town elders, scholars who had once helped him and his contemporaries learn powerful magic, he learned that his visions were of what his people call the Mirrorand, a realm far beyond the known Universe. He set out on his journey once again, with a simmering dislike for some of his homeland's traditions which was only heightened by the whispered dreams the Orb gave him every few nights. When pressed for information about his homeland in-game, Juris is notably tight-lipped or even antagonistic. He may reveal some or most of the above information to other player characters, but only if he trusts them. Anything else is a secret between him and his "patron". If pressed about the Orb, however, he sometimes gushes zealously about its power (though repeated questioning about specifics will often confuse or upset him), and he is easily manipulated if those around him (including NPCs) take advantage of his quest to locate it. PCs who question him about the Orb may learn quite easily that it is the source of his knowledge of Deep Speech, an exotic language known mainly to Mindflayers and Old Gods. Time with SotS Inc Juris would be first seen in Jewelspar where he assisted in the riots leading to the coronation of Prince Zachary. Juris and Braeden were approached by a secret society of rioters who hired the pair to kidnap the king of Jewelspar and bring him in to their secret hideout for blackmailing. However, he and his ally Braeden would soon be taken under custody of Captain Vimes and interrogated for their involvement in the riots. When Juris and Braeden were brought to court, however, the proceedings were interrupted by an attack on the city by a storm giant. Juris would eventually find the Orb of his visions in possession of a necromancer north of Fyurl. While the ensuing battle for posession would take the life of his ally Braeden, Juris would survive and take the orb with him...unwittingly using it to lead the Mind Flayers directly to Nymphsview, where dozens of Gith were currently hypnotized and enslaved under the great wizard Solomon. Juris would be plane-jumped to The Beastlands during an unfortunate raiding of Solomon's office, shortly after he helped resurrect Hillevi. Languages Common Elvish Halfling Deep Speech Allies Braeden - Travelers in Arms Category:Player Characters